


look what the cat dragged in

by cchascona



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian is a bit too attached to his cat, F/M, Kay is the cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Break Up, Tumblr Prompt, cat!K2SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/pseuds/cchascona
Summary: When his cat suddenly goes missing, Cassian has to take desperate measures to get him back.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & K-2SO, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848121
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43





	look what the cat dragged in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fulcrumstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumstardust/gifts).



> For [fulcrumstardust](https://fulcrumstardust.tumblr.com/), who sent me the amazing "I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my (loth)cat" for rebelcaptain. This was the end result, and I hope you guys enjoy it!

After almost two hours of searching, Cassian could at least admit to himself that he was starting to panic. He’d turned his apartment upside down _twice_ , and there was still no sign of Kay.

  


He feels his heart clenching with what he tells himself is a normal amount of concern for his cat. Deep down, Cassian knows he’s a bit too attached to Kay, has been since the moment he’d seen the furry bastard at the animal shelter; Kay had looked like the only living creature as done with the human race’s bullshit as Cassian felt, so it was a perfect match. 

  


And honestly, since his breakup a little over a month ago, one of the few things that was keeping him together was the fact that he wasn’t coming home to a totally empty apartment, that he at least still had Kay. 

  


Groaning, Cassian picks himself up from his bedroom floor, where he had been lying since the last time he’d looked for Kay under his bed, deciding to take one more round around his place. Kay had to be _somewhere,_ and honestly, his brain needed to be focused on something productive right now. 

  


He decides to go check on the cabinets under the kitchen sink, Kay likes to nap there sometimes, as he walks through his living room, past his open window.

  


His _open_ window. 

  


He must not have noticed, in his worried haze, and decidedly starts to panic, as he goes to look out the window. At least it faces the buildings inner patio and not the street. His eyes wander, uselessly looking for Kay, until they land on the apartment directly in front of his. 

  


He knows that particular apartment belongs to the person who is simultaneously the last and the only person he wishes to see. It’s also the only apartment besides his that has the light on.

  


Cassian feels irritation taking over his concern. Surely not even Kay was this much of an asshole to do this to him, right?

  


Actually, scratch that, this is _precisely_ the type of thing Kay would do.

  


He makes his way to that apartment, all the while vowing to himself that if he does find Kay, he’s going to skin him and make some nice winter gloves for himself, it's what the four legged jerk deserves, for all the humiliation Cassian is going to put himself through, just to get his ~~best friend~~ pet back.

  


He knocks on the door, and the person behind it opens it just a smidge, and Cassian _really_ should have prepared himself better for this. 

  


Jyn Erso looks at him with a mix of surprise and irritation, undoubtedly wondering what the hell her ex is doing at her doorstep in the middle of the night, and for a moment he ponders if he shouldn't just get a new, nicer cat, but what the hell. He’s already here, so he might as well get it over with. 

  


“Hi” his voice sounds rough, unused, so he clears his throat “I’m really sorry to bother you with this, I know we’d agreed to keep our distance, and I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat, so I was wondering if maybe you’d seen him?”

  


Jyn rolls her eyes at him, and without another word, opens her door wider so he can look inside her place, and sure enough, Kay is right there, sitting in the middle of Jyn’s couch like a sentinel.

  


He doesn’t even wait for an invitation to get in, too overwhelmed by relief and immediately scoops the big cat in his arms. Kay makes a big show of looking annoyed, but the asshole snuggles against his chest and purrs very quietly, but Cassian hears it anyway.

  


“He’s been coming here every night for the past week” Jyn says, her arms crossed, not quite looking at him “he’d usually be gone by now though”.

  


“Maybe he missed you” Cassian says before he could stop himself.

  


Sure. The _cat_ is the one who’s missed her.

  


Jyn snorts, sparing him the trouble of having to explain himself

  


“Yeah, right. That _thing_ never liked me, Cassian, there’s no reason he’d start now”

  


“He means well” he still feels the need to defend the cat anyway. 

  


Jyn snorts again, this time without any sort of mirth, and Cassian is reminded of just how awkward this whole situation is. 

  


“So I guess I’ll leave now… And sorry again for the intrusion” he takes one step in the doors direction when Kay jumps out of his arms and walks towards Jyn. She visibly flinches, like she was afraid he’d attack her (he can’t really blame her, Kay and Jyn’s relationship had always been rocky, with a lot of scratching and hissing - from both parts - involved), but Kay just butts his head against Jyn’s leg, in a way that wasn’t really affectioned, but was probably the closest thing Kay could offer. 

  


Jyn stands very still for several moments before tentatively reaching down to pet Kay’s head, maybe with a little more force than what was absolutely necessary, but it still looked like a truce. 

  


Kay then looks from her to Cassian, with a “please get your shit together” look written all over his feline features, and then walks out the door, without bothering to see if Cassian is following him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on tumblr](https://eatsleepandsing.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to talk!
> 
> and [here](https://i0.statig.com.br/bancodeimagens/58/93/sz/5893szew9bf6ue3wugqd62z41.jpg) is what I imagined cat!Kay to look like


End file.
